


Was it Worth It?

by VegOut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Drabble, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, request, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegOut/pseuds/VegOut
Summary: Tumblr Prompt- "young Wolfstar in a pretend relationship to help the other one out. Somehow but they've both secretly been pining for the other one for ages and they have to kiss to prove their fake relationship isn't fake or maybe they practice kissing in so it doesn't look fake in case they need to in front of whoever they're trying to fool. So yeah they kiss and then whatever feels right to you"





	Was it Worth It?

“Remind me again why we’re doing this.”

“It’s simple Moony. If we do this right, they won’t come looking for me this summer when I bugger off to James’ place.”

Sirius sounded excited. He had been trying for two years, unsuccessfully, to leave the “Most Noble and Ancient House” of Crap, but time was up. Over Christmas break, he had overheard his father planning the imminent announcement of Sirius’ arranged marriage, something which he had not even discussed with Sirius. Immediately after returning to Hogwarts, he had come to Remus to ask for his help, and by Easter, they had a working plan. And so they were here, standing on the doorstep of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, hands intertwined and palms sweaty, ready to face whatever wrath lay on the other side of the door. Remus was the one to knock.

* * *

“You’re what?!” The voice of Orion Black was deep and booming, and filled with more than a little anger.

“Dating. Courting. Going steady. Fucki-” Sirius ducked as a no doubt priceless china plate came flying at his face.

“I don’t believe you.” His mother’s voice was calm, which was never a good sign.

“I don’t know how many other ways I can say it.” Sirius had grasped Remus’ hand again, but showed no sign he had done it intentionally. Remus had always been his rock, and now was no different.

“Then don’t. Besides the hand holding, I haven’t seen anything different about how you act around each other.”

_Well, I only met you after I was already head over heels for your son, so that might have something to do with it._ Remus thought with a small smirk, but didn’t speak. He jumped slightly when he felt Sirius brush his lips across his ear.

“Kiss back,” he whispered quietly enough for only Remus to hear before kissing him fiercely. Remus responded quickly, but tentatively at first.This hadn’t been part of the plan, but if you asked either boy later, it damn well should have been. The kiss was, in all reality, a mess of chapped lips, awkward hand placement, and sounds of protest from the Black elders, but none of it mattered right then. All that mattered was that the other boy was _there._

* * *

“So Pads, was it worth it? Tapestry and all?” The two boys were curled up on a couch in the common room. 

“Are you kidding me? I got everything I’ve been wanting for the past two years.” Sirius rubbed circles into Remus’ hand with his thumb. Remus sunk further into Sirius’ side. 

“You mean that?”

“Yeah, Moons, I do."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble that I wrote for a Tumblr prompt.   
> Tell me what you thought by leaving a comment or Kudos!  
> Veg, Out!


End file.
